


T Shirt

by kaylathecreator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, Wall Sex, it's only a very slight daddy kink but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylathecreator/pseuds/kaylathecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s liam’s birthday, and there’s nothing he wants more than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> written in celebration of liam’s birthday! it was supposed to be based off the song ‘ride’ by somo, but i was kinda just listening to an entire playlist that reminds me of liam while writing this :)) it ended up sounding more like t shirt by destiny’s child
> 
> listen to [this](https://8tracks.com/kaylathecreator/makin-love-with-liam-payne) playlist, or [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRQyahpTSzM) individual song

'Mmm… Liam, stop it babe… God, you know I love you. Li, that tickles.. But it feels good, mm, keep going.. I-'

You were woken up out of your sleep by your phone, vibrating on the nightstand next to your bed rather obnoxiously loud in the middle of the night. You looked out the window to see the rain pouring steadily, the humidity from outside fogging up your windowpane. Your eyes flicked towards the clock; shit, it was afer two am? Whoever had texted you would be getting some strong words for interrupting you from a damn good dream. But one glance at the screen to see who your latest text was from immediately got you to cheer up.

'hey babeeee, u up? I gott a surprise for you! :)) xx'

You texted Liam back as fast as your fingers could go, eager to see what he had in mind.

'yeah, im up! Was just thinking about you :) i miss you'

You hit send, your thumb pressing down on the button with enough force to break concrete. You couldn’t help it; it was true- you really did miss Liam. The tour was expected to be exhausting and lonely for the both of you, but you didn’t realize exactly how much toll being apart for weeks at a time could take.

But still, you were proud of Liam. He was living his dream; doing something millions of people could only aspire to ever accomplish. At the end of the day, seeing him sing his heart out on that stage easily put a smile on both your faces, but seeing his warmed your heart more than anything else.

A few minutes passed, but there was no reply.

Then ten minutes.

Half an hour.

And finally, an hour later with no response, you rolled over a pulled the covers up tight to your chin and fell back asleep, feeling a bit disappointed. Sure, Liam couldn’t really help being busy all the time, but if he wasn’t going to reply he could’ve at least sent it at a decent hour of the day.

You had started drifting back off into your earlier dream for no more than fifteen minutes, when you heard a booming knock at the door. You sat up in bed abruptly and moved groggily to answer the door, reluctant to get up and end your sweet dream yet AGAIN.

Another knock came, this time louder than before.

'Coming! Jeez.'

You yelled out, shuffling towards the door a bit quicker, just so you could tell this asshole off for not having half a brain and harassing people out of their cozy slumber at 4 am. You glanced out the living room window; it was still raining. What a waste of perfect romantic cuddling weather.

Yet another thundering knock rang through the house, just as your hand reached the knob and you flung the door open, ready to give this prick a piece of your mind.

'Shit, don't you have ANY sense of patience? It's nearly 4 am, who the fuck do you think you— oh.'

Your jaw nearly dropped when you realized exactly who the ‘asshole’ at your front door was.

Liam stood before you in a white tee and sweatpants— and he was soaking wet. His shirt clung to his body, and you could clearly see the outline of his ‘carved from stone’ abs, and you wanted nothing more than to kiss them over and over again until your lips went numb.

A sweet, smug smile played on his lips, like he found your reaction amusing.

'If I recall correctly, I'm your boyfriend who you haven't seen in over a month. Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you up from your beauty sleep.'

You bit your lip and lunged forward to wrap your arms around his neck and hug him tight, something you’d been aching to do for the longest time. He picked you up, his strong arms settling themselves snugly under your bum as you wrapped your legs around him, and he carried you inside the house, closing the door behind him and leaving a mess of water everywhere.

He sat down on the couch and leaned back so you were snuggled into his chest on top of him, and looked up at you, waiting.

'I… I'm glad you're home, I wasn't expecting you to show up until next week, I missed you so much, I thought you still had some press conferences to do in LA, and I didn't expect your plane to land till nine, you look so good, I wanted to—'

Liam pressed his lips to yours to cut off your anxious babbling, and you feverishly kissed him back. The salty taste of his mouth from the rain was intoxicating, and you found him pulling out of the kiss with heavy breaths.

'Our plane landed a couple hours ago, we reached back early. We got held up a bit by the rain, but I'm here now. I couldn't wait to see you again, love. I missed you. You look so much more beautiful than I remember.'

He took a moment to look down at you, noticing something that made his face light up in an elated smile.

'And you're wearing my shirt. You know how much I love that. God, I'm so glad I came home tonight.'

You laughed a bit at the cheesy romantic comedy element of it all. Your superstar boyfriend had come home in the middle of the pouring rain, soaking wet and with a soggy backpack, and all he could talk about was how much he missed you. Typical prince charming.

You balled up the hem of his tee in your hands and pecked him on the lips.

'And in the crack ass of the night, too. You're crazy, Liam Payne.'

He wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you in closer to him, so that you could feel his rigid abs pushed up against your stomach, and the familiar feeling made your knees go weak. He looked up at you, one of his eyebrows raised and that damn smirk on his face again.

'You know what today is, don't you?'

You made a confused face, your mind blanking. Just as you were about to reply, Liam kissed you again, and pulled back with a smile that could make a nun’s toes curl.

'It's my birthday, babe. And you know what's the first thing I want to do on my birthday?'

His hands slithered up your shirt and he rubbed your back, fingers dancing with the hook of your bra.

'Mmm, what do you wanna do?'

'You.'

And with that, your bra came undone, and you found him in the front of your shirt, his rough, slick, calloused hands squeezing your breasts, making you moan out.

'God, Liam, I missed you so fucking much.'

Your lips crashed forward onto his, teeth bumping clumsily in haste at first, but soon enough your mouths found harmony, his tongue running along the roof of your mouth and the inside of your cheek, making the kiss deeper, harder, more passionate.

Everything felt ten times more intense; his mouth tasted better than you could remember, sweeter, more full of lust, and his hands were just as nimble, knowing exactly how much pressure to put on you to have you craving more.

Liam’s hands slid out from under your shirt again and made their way back to your bum, gripping it firmly, and he leaned up so you were now sitting in his lap.

He pulled out of the kiss, his lips already looking deliciously sore from being with you. He stood up and held you wrapped around his hips without his arms faltering one bit; lifting you as easily as a feather.

'Where to, love?'

You licked your lips and leaned further into his chest, thinking about the options at hand.

'Mmm, bed. It's been a while; we'll have to break it in again.'

A smile reached Liam’s eyes as he propped you up higher on his waist and kissed you again, carrying you back towards the bedroom in his arms, smooth and steady.

Your legs were wrapped airtight around his rock solid torso, your arms curled around his neck, gripping his back, and all you could focus on was his mouth, and how good it felt to feel his lips on yours again. He slowed down kissing you, and you felt your back being pushed against the wall.

You leaned back, sitting straight against the wall, while Liam hooked one arm behind you and moved forward, pushing your chests together. He smirked, and his hand reached up to your face, pushing a wisp of hair out of the way.

'You've been so good for me baby, such a good girl. I wanna take it slow tonight, yeah? Be good for Daddy, we can keep this up as long as you want.'

You nodded slowly, your eyes locked on his as he leaned back in to kiss you again, his tongue running along your bottom lip as his hand reached down towards your underwear, just underneath the hem of his oversized t shirt.

You wrapped your hand around the back of his head, pulling him in more, when you felt his thumb, warm and strong, rubbing against your clit in deep circles.

'Oh, Liam,' you let out a moan and pulled out from the kiss, taking in how good it felt to have him where you had needed him most for the longest time now.

He licked his lips and pushed down harder, 'Hmmm, feels good? You look good taking it.'

You nodded frantically, closing your eyes and letting your head tip back against the wall. He slid his hand against your slick entrance, rubbing up and down before slowly sliding a finger in, letting it go as deep as possible.

'Mmm, more Liam, please.'

He smirked and slid another curved finger into you, right next to the last, moving them in and out of you at a steady pace, his thumb still pressed tight against your clit.

Liam’s watched your face carefully, loving the blissful expressions that crossed over your face as he moved deeper, faster, wanting to have you begging to cum.

'Liiii, fuck, just… Shit, just put me on the bed, now, please.'

His fingers stilled inside you, and he kissed you as you felt yourself running out of words to say. His arms wrapped back around your waist, and he carried you to the bed, setting you down gently as he stood up and started stripping.

You quickly reached down to pull your shirt over your head and tossed it on the ground, the worn smell of his cologne still clinging to your skin. By the time you looked up Liam was already naked, his eyes glued to your body in complete awe.

'Fuck, you look so much more beautiful each time I see you.'

You looked down and smiled, trying not to blush in front of your very own boyfriend. He was the one stark naked with the body most guys only ever dreamed of achieving, after all. Yet he never failed to be infatuated with you; every inch of you was absolutely stunning, inside and out.

He eased himself on the bed, eyes gliding over every curve of your body, and he couldn’t wait to have his hands all over you.

He kissed you once on the lips, trailing his way to your jawline, then your neck, stopping to suck a bit on all the places he knew that made you squirm. The sticky, humid air in the room blew on the wet skin he left behind, giving you goosebumps as his mouth continued to work its’ way down.

Liam reached your chest, kissing in between your breasts; slow, lingering kisses that drove you insane. His lips looked puffy and pink from covering every inch of skin possible, and you could tell he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

You let out a gasp, feeling his warm, wet mouth suck on your breast. You ran your hands through his hair and gripped tight, not sure if you could take much more of this.

'Li, please, no more teasing. Just, make love to me already, Jesus Christ.'

His eyes flickered up to your face as he moved back up to kiss your forehead, with the most smug look on his fucking face you had ever seen. He knew he drove you crazy, and he was loving every second of it.

'You ready?' His voice was low and gruff, and though he put on a front, you could tell he was just as desperate for this as you were.

'Yes, trust me, I'm more than ready.'

He swallowed and nodded. He grabbed the hem of your panties and pushed them down your legs, then threw them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He leaned forward and whispered to you, his lips grazing the shell of your ear. ‘I’ll take it slow.’ He finally closed his eyes, and eased himself inside you.

Sex with Liam was always a bit of a surprise. No matter how many times you two had slept together, you always felt like he could rip you in half with his cock. He was fucking huge, and he couldn’t help it, but you sure as hell weren’t complaining.

You moaned out and tightened around him, getting used to the feeling of him filling you up.

'Fuck, baby, you're so deep… Take it easy, but keep going, please.'

He nodded and pulled out a bit, only to push back in, slower this time, so that you could feel every inch, every vein, every move made.

Slow thrusts. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over again, his hips making shallow dips so he could keep plunging inside of you. Liam started speeding up a bit, going deeper, and ducked his head down to kiss your chest again. Finally, he hit that spot.

'Mmm, Li, fuck, right there again, please baby.'

A delicious grin spread across his face, and he sped up his pace, started suddenly pounding into you, like he had been holding back the entire time.

'Right there? You gonna scream for me, love? You gonna yell out Daddy's name, huh?'

You let out a loud moan, and gripped his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as he kept going, making the bed start to thud softly against the wall.

It felt too good to talk, but apparently Liam wasn’t satisfied with no answer, as he slowed down and stilled his cock inside you as deep as he could.

'Answer me, today's my birthday, you're gonna answer me when I speak to you.' His tone was deep and his words sharp; you frantically scrambled your thoughts back together to try and form a coherent sentence.

'Fuck, yes, Daddy, I'll do whatever you want. I wanna feel you, all of you, make me scream, make me yell, make me beg for more, please please please Liam, I— fuck!’

You were cut off as he started pounding into you three times more intense than before, fucking into you so hard and deep all you could do was lay back and take it.

His big hands gripped your hips, fingers pressing deep bruises into them as he tried to get leverage to thrust into you as fast as he could go. Your hands ran back over the grooves on his shoulders your nails were clawing into earlier, as you moaned out over and over again, not able to hold it in.

'God Liam, right there! That feels so good, shit. Faster, faster, faster!'

'You gonna cum for me baby? C'mon, you can do it, you're almost there. Do it for me, cum on my cock, cum for Daddy.'

He looked you straight in the eyes and and plunged into you deeper than you had ever felt before, and you came instantly, screaming out his name at the top of your lungs, just like he had wanted all along.

The tightness around his dick when you climaxed had Liam reaching his high seconds later, as he pulled out and came on your stomach.

You were both panting heavily, and he kissed you furiously, never feeling so intense in his whole life.

'God, I love you so much, that was so perfect baby, I love you so much.'

You smiled as he kissed your neck, and rolled the two of you onto your side, pulling you into his arms to cuddle.

'Happy birthday Liam, I love you. I hope you get everything you ever wanted.'

He stopped kissing, and let out a bit of a chuckle, then pulled you in closer to him, your back pressing against his wide, strong chest.

'All I want is you.'

**Author's Note:**

> also has been posted to my [tumblr.](http://passionpayne.tumblr.com) Feedback is appreciated :-))
> 
> i maaaaay or may not continue this into a series, not rlly sure yet, we'll see how it goes!


End file.
